Sasuke Clone 1000
S-1000 (Sasuke Clone 1000) is the secondary antagonist in the Boring Ageneric Fanverse of Something-verse Over 9000. He is a sad lad that has fallen victim to overexerted edginess and now he wants to destroy Nibui Shujinkō and everyone he loves, because he hates for living a normal life or something. He is also one of the existing Ten Mary Sues. Appearance SC-1000 is overall the best looking guy in any class. He has an athletic body, good proportions and abs and butt girls and some boys would oogle at. In his true appearance, he is even more good looking, so much so that his fangirls start fainting or shipping him with everything, even non-living things. He has deep black eyes that pierce your soul when they look at you. His hair is black, too, what a surprise. Personality SC-1000 is very edgy. Yeah, he was a good boy once, but he there was always something off about him anyways. He was too weak-minded or he loved a family relative too much, who knows. Later on, his parents and his entire clan got murdered right in front of him. Naturally being the only survivor of a brutal massacre would turn him into a cold, apathetic sociopath who wants to make happy people suffer so they can feel his pain, too. Oh and he kinda wants to restore his clan too, but for some reason that motivation is secondary for the most part. SC-1000 has very violently tendecies, so naturally he would resort to beating the shit out of any threat. That isn't surprising, considering his moto is 'Slice to bits first, shit-talk second, ask questions third'. He tends to lead a lot of inner monologues when he's in trouble, but rarely any of his tactics succeed, mostly because they are too over the top to the point of being utterly inefficent. Despite all this, SC-1000 has some positive traits, because who doesn't? They're not much, but they're still there. His hatred for people living normal lives is of course absolutely understandable and something we can all relate to....Ok, so maybe he doesn't have a positive traits per say, besides looking good, but he does show respect and empathy towards people who are living miserably and would rather kill themselves then live another day of their shitty lives. There, he helps depressed people while being super depressed himself. Good on you, SC-1000. History While SC-1000 appears as a highschool student in modern Japan, since time is basically smoking weed and crack in the Boring Ageneric Fanverse of Something Over 9000, he is also the youngest son of a daimyo from the Sengoku Period. His father's clan was at war with another, much bigger one, so naturally their forces were overrun and his clan was nearly annihilated. SC-1000 somehow survived the attack on the castle and swore to bring waste to the other clan. His hatred and rage was so deep it disturbed the slumber of many dark spirits. The spirits saw the perfect opportunity to wreck havoc across the country and so they decided to lend their power to the boy, because for some reason they taught a little brat could burn down half the country. Well it turned out they were right. With his dark powers, SC-1000 grew stronger and stronger after each massacre. However, a brave heroine wielding bullshit magical powers put a stop to his reign of terror and sealed him in a tomb where he would remain till the world ends. Some four hundred years later, the world almost ends as a result of three worldwide wars. The restless spirits of the dead give SC-1000 enough power to break free. Now, disguised as a highschool student, SC-1000 seeks to spread his edginess across the world, though he would only try to do so near school grounds because another bullshit magic spell prevents him from going outside. Powers and Abilities SC-1000 is easily one of the most overpowered individuals in the verse. If not for him, half of all the destruction caused on Earth wouldn't have happened. He has a transfinite amount of abilities, many of which can allow him to destroy Great Red, Ophis and Trihexa. Devouring Sorrow - SC-1000's sword and one of his hundred Sacred Gears, possibly one of his strongest ones, even though all of them are bullshit. It can cut through immortals and nigh-omnipotent beings like butter. Poison of God - 'SC-1000 can actually wield God's Poison without any side effects. '''The NOT World - '''A spiritual manifestation of his will that can stop, rewind, erase, accelerate and alter time itself. '''The 13 Longuinus '- He actually has all of them, but altered and they're even stronger than the originals. '''Understanding of the Complex Multiverse - SC-1000 has complete underatanding of the Complex Multiverse, knows how it can be created/destroyed and has existed outside of it on several occasions. Edge 9000+ - One of SC-1000's ultimate abilities. He crouches overall and releases a roar of hatred, sending a wave of edginess so depressing and grim that anyone affected by it looses their sanity and A. Immediately kill themselves B. Study philosphy on how to cure their depression C. Actually deny these superficial emotions and become a better person in life. '''Near-Unlimited Plot Armor- '''SC-1000 is near unbeatable. Only protagonists, gag characters and truly omnipotent beings can touch him. Trivia *What's there to know? I already told you everything. *Ok, I admit that I made this because I was inspired by Nux Taku's '5 Signs of Garbage Anima Rival' video and several shit posting threads on reddit. *SC-1000 is basically any main foe from anime/manga scrupled into one character. *Ignore the red eyes in the pic. I'm too lazy to find something that fits perfectly. It's close enough to what I had in mind. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Character Category:Fanon Something Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Abilities Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Antagonists Category:Fanon Antagonist Category:Antagonist Category:Fanon Vermi Don't Judge Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Joke Characters Category:Fanon Why Am I Doing This? Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear user